


Super Love part 2

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Next part in the Meetings series Kara Danvers and Cat Grant become closer.





	1. Super Love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a moment with Alex about her meeting with Cat.

 Kara wasn’t sure how they made it back to the office. Cat was still staring off into the void she couldn’t help herself she hoped she hadn’t broken her but this was a conversation she needed to have with Clark. In that small way however good her intentions were she felt she had abused her powers. “Kiera .” “She’s back thank you.” Kara hurried into the office to see what her boss wanted. She waited a beat. “Kiera tell me something your cousin Clark is he jealous of Superman?” “Wow. Miss. Grant that’s not really something that has ever come up.” “Hmm well I have to wonder well not really on a certain level I always thought Superman would be gay but that’s just logistics I mean all that power it seems unlikely any way never mind. Kiera come here please.” “I am here?” “No closer.” “Why?” “Just do it.” Kara stepped in closer to Cat who seemed to be looking at her rather closely as if she were seeing her in a new light. “Just wanted to know something. You can go.” Kara stepped out of the office and back to her desk she knew she was going to be late for her family time with Alex. The day began to wind to a close as the last of the personnel left. Cat was still in her office working. The cleaning crew was now arriving and Kara had left when she finished sending out the last of the proof specs. Supergirl appeared outside the window and Cat raised an intuitive brow. She got up from her chair and made her way closer. The blonde superhero made her way up and over the railing to stand next to her. “How are you this evening Miss.Grant ?” Cat fished in her pocket and pulled out a case opening it she took a cigarette out extending her hand she offered one to the other woman. She excepted and in a move that could only be considered smooth she lit her cigarette. The two began to smoke Cat knew she still hadn’t answered her question and she wasn’t in a rush to either. Heading into her office the younger woman followed her in she headed to her decantir and poured herself a drink. Raising a glass Supergirl nodded and was given a tumbler. The two woman sat down and began sipping there drinks as they smoked when she was sure she wasn’t going to fly off. She spoke. “My evening is getting better Kara.” “Good.” “I didn’t peg you for a scotch neat.” “I’m not Jonnie Walker Black Label scotch and Soda on the rocks.” “My my you will keep me on my toes.” “ You really do have a stunning office.” “With your eyes I will take the compliment .Thank you. I know I can’t hold you for long I’m sure you have things todo but I thought a drink was in order.” “ if I may?” “I bought my own distillery I make my own brand .” “Fascinating it’s good strong, earthy and a hint of sweet reminds me of you.” “You do have a way with words.” “I like them I do. ” “But you have to be going.” “Yes I do.” “Kiera?” “You will be back?” “How about this weekend we take a trip?” “Where?” “I know an out of the way place unless you want something typical?” “No. I mean whatever you have in mind is…” “Great will leave after work.” “Go now before my liquid courage ends with an embrace.” Kara smiled and was about to move closer when she peered at her. She knew to stop the office wasn’t the place to start gossip. She pouted and hung her head causing a whimper and a fit of laughter from the other woman. She knew they were beginning she made her way to the ledge and lifted off the ground.  Tbc.. Stay tuned for Part 3


	2. Super Love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has used her powers and consults Kal.

Title:Superloveprt2 Author:Holliday Pairing:Super/Cat Disclaimer:https://youtu.be/7eul_Vt6SZY A/N: video link is what I feel is the song for Super/Cat I searched long and


	3. Super Love part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex discuss The "Cat" issue

Kara made her way into the apartment she was sure she had set a record in getting there. Alex was fuming she had been waiting for two hours and knew something was up. She hadn’t heard any news or been called into work. “Where have you been?” “Jeez mom I was having drinks with Cat.” “Wait your boss Cat Grant. Please tell me you didn’t tell her who you are?” “Not exactly. I used my powers and I guess she figured it out.” “No. Cat Grant is a Heather by any other name she is Heather Chanldler. You know what that means she will destroy you when she needs something.” “Cat is a lot of things but she has a sweet side a caring,loving vibe.” “Ok what’s going on?” “ I’m looking at myself for the first time and I realize. Earth sucks I’m going to out live everyone I care about. My family’s already dead. Do you know on my world I would be married by now. So I actually like someone what’s the big deal.” “Liking is not the issue it’s Cat that causes the red alarms to go off. She’s duplicitous and vial and she’s mean.” “And adorable and soft and she smells like mortality.” “That was a bit much.” “Do you get what I’m saying. I don’t like this part of me. I miss sweating, I miss waking up with morning breath, god I even miss passing gas. This sucks I have no body odor I can’t sweat. All because of a molecular change. Supergirl isn’t normal.” “I know.” “No you don’t know. You understand Scientific theory. You don’t know what’s it’s like to be mortal one minute and some thing else the next.” “You need to take a break.I’ll tell Hank that if anything comes up we’ll deal with it.” “I asked her to go away for the weekend.” “What are you crazy?” “I can’t help it she’s just so…” “You deal with your crush and get over it. I’m going.” Alex left feeling more enraged at a child than the young woman she called sister. Kara was about to get something to eat when the phone began singing Ricky Martin She Bangs. “Kiera.” “Miss.Grant is there an emergency?” “No. I just realized I wanted to talk and you were the only suitable person. Wait did I get that right?” “Technically yes I am a person.” “Good then we can talk.” The two talked well into the morning hours. As the sun came up over the horizon they both realized the time. “We should be getting ready for work.” “Always the Girl Scout .” “True and you are always there to make sure I remember .” “Hungry?” “Always.” Cat chuckled “How about I pick you up for breakfast my treat?” “Give me an hour.” Tbc… in SuperLoveprt4


	4. Super Love part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Date

 “She bangs she bangs yeah baby when she moves I go crazy cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee.”  Kara slid across the room grabbing her phone she spoke. “Miss.Grant.” “Kiera I’m waiting.” “Be down in a minute.” Kara hung up and walked out the door. She was so nervous and worried if Alex found out she would be… wait what could she do really imprision her in a cell.  No she was going to have a good time with Cat and just be normal for a while. Cat was looking well considering they were up all night. As she got in she remembered her lighter. “Forgot my lighter.” “I’ve got one.” “Okay.” “Kiera do I make you nervous ?” “Yes.” “Interesting.” “ I thought we might try some place new .” “Fine with me just your health food is horrible it’s like cardboard and in truth you are actually less healthy.” “Kiera at my age.” “Oh please if I could get to your age, never the less you are stunning and I like you but every once and a while try something to clog your arteries. It’ll taste better and you won’t scowl.” “You are right but scowl?” “It’s so ACT vocabulary you really do like words.” “Yes I do.” They smoked and talked the rest of the way the restaurant was actually a block down the street from CatCo. Which meant know one was any wiser of Cat and her assistant . Kara sat down and looked around causing Cat to stop for a moment. “Are you?” “No just looking.” “How dose that work any way I mean I get the new planet but how do your eyes take things in.” “Exactly like yours the retina mine just allows me to move it so I can get a detailed image.” “Hmmm so when you look at me you see everything.” “I wouldn’t do that.” “G rated.” “Well then yes and truthfully I see nothing a miss.” “It’s just new.” “I know the feeling. Cat what if we had to keep this a secret.” “Well if you think my life is in danger. I’ll except any other reason and you are on your own.” “Well I can’t be every where and you sometimes bring danger.” “ it’s part of my job. ” There orders were taken and they were now enjoying there cappuccinos it was a nice quiet morning the restaurant wasn’t empty but they were alone. Kara noticed Cat’s lingering gaze and smiled. They ate in silence each wanting to say something but held back. When they reached the car the silence was deafening and then they both leaned in and their mouths met. A gentle kiss both wanting more they began a journey to explore the other. Tounges dancing as they tried to get closer in the tiny space. Reluctantly they stopped composing themselves they made the drive to the office. Kara was about to walk away when Cat stopped her. “ You are my assistant you can follow me everywhere.” “Yes Miss.Grant.” TBC… In SuperLoveprt5


	5. Super Love part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office work

Kara and Cat stepped out of her private elevator. Kara went to her desk as Cat walked into her office. Both were quick to get to work. As they day dragged on Kara looked up from her computer and noticed something was amiss with Cat she peaked in on her and found her out on the balcony. “Is everything alright Miss. Grant?” “Not really. I just realized how I have no privacy my office is see thru and for a split second I wanted to call you into my office and do just about anything. Then I noticed that people can see everything.” “Yes it is very see thru.” “What are you doing?” “I just finished the latest proofs, sent out your emails and organized your schedule.” “You want to play hooky for the rest of the day?” “Where did you plan on going?” “I don’t know but there has to be somewhere in this city we can go just for fun.” “Not that I can think of.” “I’ve got it your place.” “My place?” “Mhmmm, come on.” Cat was actually smiling as she went back inside Kara close behind her. They were in the elevator when she looked at her. “Since you left the report will just go and get it.” “Yes Miss.Grant” “And Kiera this is never to happen again.” “Yes Miss.Grant” They drove to Kara’s and Cat was curious to get inside to take a look around. Kara had the key but she knew if Cat wanted in she could get in. Opening the door she was almost bowled over as her boss made her way in. Looking around she seemed satisfied. “It’s so you.” “Girl Scout?” “No. The girl from Krypton.” “You think it’s alien?” “Not really but I do notice your use of colors has a tinge of red. You miss your world.” She said stepping closer she wrapped her arms around her holding her for a moment. “ I like this. I just don’t want to keep lying.” “You know it’s not safe.” “I wonder will it ever be?” “Sit with me.” Cat sat down on the couch Kara sat down and laid her head in her lap. She began to run her fingers thru her hair. The gesture calming them both knowing that eventually the bliss would be shattered and they would have to return to their lives. “You hungry?” “Not yet, you are so what have you got?” “It’s the lunch rush we can order take out?” “Fine by me.” Pulling out her phone she speed dialed. Then laid back down into Cats warmth.  “ Are you going to tell me where we are going?” “You wanna just stay here?” “Something has you worried.” “Yes a little but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay here.” “Bags in the car.” “Good now we don’t have to move.” “Doorbell.” “I got it.” Kara got up and made her way to the door. She payed and had a huge bag of something. Cat was still seated but the aroma was making her hungry too. “What is that?” “Food.” “Yes I know.” “Not going to tell you. You have to be surprised.” “Fine I’m surprised.” “Let’s just eat.” Kara pulled containers out of the bag and watched the delight play across The other woman’s face. She seemed relaxed for once not bogged down. It was nice they ate another meal together and this time they were playful. “ Now what do you do for fun?” “Okay I watch tv.” “How is that fun?” “I enjoy the rich stories the beautiful scenery and it’s not real.” “You can go anywhere you choose do anything you want and tv is more fun?” “Yes we can watch something right now?” “I have a better idea.” “What let’s take a nap.” “A nap?” “Yes come on.” Kara was pulled up as Cat began helping her undress. The two were in their underwear when they got in her bed and curled up next to one another and went to sleep. Tbc… SuperLoveprt6


	6. Super Love part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing hooky has benefits

 Kara and Cat where so close as the sun set stirring them from there nap they woke. “ Hmmm.” “That was nice.” “Yes it was.” Cat sat up peering around the room the lights from the city grabbing her attention for the moment.  “ We still have some leftovers.” Kara’s eyes twinkled as she looked over to her boss. “Some how I knew you’d see the upside.” “What?” “Does that always work the I’m just adorable?” “Usually .” “Figures.” Cat walked over to grab her purse picking up a couple of containers she made her way back to bed. Handing the containers to the younger girl she fished thru the bag looking for a cigarette . They sat in silence for a long moment. Both feeling rested and relaxed. Kara slid her hand over Cat’s as she looked over they shared a smile. Leaning in she placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “So this was your plan?” “Not really I wanted to go out take you dancing have some good food try some new things.” “I think this is better.” “It’s gaining momentum.” “Well you haven’t thought of work so I’m in a good mood.” “Yes it actually seems like I have no life other than my Empire. .” “Do you need to check on the world?” “Tempting. I am still content to let a day go by without having to know everything.” “Okay just wouldn’t want you to miss anything.” “Mhhhm.” Cat had a strange look and Kara was ready to find out what it was. “Thirsty?” “Yes.” “Something hard?” “No I’m curious?” “You know I drink.” “Yes but water isn’t essential to you so why bother. ” “Makes me more human.” “I want a pop.” “ Now what makes you think I have some?” “Nothing .” Kara got up and walked to the refrigerator opening it she reached and grabbed something’s.  “Okay I’ve got Moutain Dew Voltage, Dr.Pepper and a Pepsi Cherry Vanillia and some ice cream.” “What’s the ice cream for.” “You never had an ice cream float before?” “No.” Cat seemed mildly offended at the idea.  “Alright you put some ice cream in a glass and top it off with let’s use the Pepsi. Here” Handing her the glass she seemed unsure. The young Kryptonian was delighted by the idea of super serious Cat Grant trying one of her childhood favorites. “It’s frothy and strangely good. ”  “Need a spoon so it mixes .” “You really are like a little kid sometimes.” “Sometimes.” “Not bad it’s charming.” “Miss.Grant you actually said something nice.” “Yes and I feel my little black heart thawing.” “ Sooner or later you’ll be a real girl.” “I’m waiting with baited breath.” “See now this is fun.” Cat pulled out another cigarette Kara took one and they sat and smoked. Finishing there floats they settled back into their secret getaway. “Tell me something.” “Something.” “Funny no I mean something about you.” “Alright sometimes at work.” “No something personal” “I don’t like vegetables.” “You are an alien I meant deep dark secret” “I do one you do one.” “Sure.” “ I’m obsessed with mortality.” “That’s plausible I want to create a way to stay young forever.” “ Now we are just eerie.” “ So like a drug or miracle cream?” “Both I figure why not corner the market. How about you?” “I breathed you in yesterday. I couldn’t help it just wanted to remember what being alive smelled like.” “So now that you can what’s stopping you?” Cat lowered her eyes as if to challenge her. Taking the bait.  “Why Miss.Grant are you offering to submit to my charms.” “Well I am here and almost naked.” “ Yes I have noticed.” “Good now lets see if we can help you with your problem.”  The two spent the rest of Friday exploring each other. As the sun rose the two where tangled in the blankets. As eyes began to open and the world went from bleary to clarity. The two lovers lingered in bed. “ I have a taste for syrup.” “Canadian or Vermont.” “ Both.” Cat tried to focus as she blurred out of bed and to the window but all she got was a streak of colors. She took the time to get up and put some clothes on she went to the car and grabbed her bag. By the time she made it back upstairs she was surprisingly happy. She hadn’t felt this good since she last saw her portfolio. “ I also got bacon Canadian and maple now let’s try breakfast my way.” “Sure.” “Wait no objections. What did you do with Miss.Grant.” “She’s sunning herself now come on I want to actually see how this gets done.” Tbc… Superloveprt7


	7. Super Love part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fun

“Your turn come here.” Kara called Cat over she made her way to the stove. The younger girl standing next to her handed her the bowl of pancake batter. “Now just use the ladle and pour it into the pan.” The older woman did as instructed.  “Not so hard.” “It is when you have to wait for it to cook. Flip it to soon and it’s a big mess.” “So you do this with your family ?” “Yes.” “A lot of mornings like this growing up?” “Yes there were I liked living with them it made me miss home a little less.” “It’s sad.” “Yes it is but then I met you.” “Now everything is better.” “Well… it’s not so depressing.” “Great is it ready?” “Yup. Flip it.” Cat was giddy she picked up the spatula and flipped the flap jack. “Now the bacon.” “Wait I can’t do this by myself.” “Yes you can. I’ll be right here.” “Okay.” The two continued making breakfast and by the time they where done had a mountain of food. Which disappeared as both sat down to eat. The rest of the day they spent lounging and talking.  “Do you think your mother would like me?” “My mother would like who ever I choose to enter a life bond with.” “What’s a life bond ?” “It’s when you get married.” “Oh.” “Wait I was…” “No don’t I think I understand.” “What about your mother?” “I can hear her now an Alien, what not enough men on this planet.” “She doesn’t know dose she?” “Some how it’s never come up.” “So you are close just not that close?” “ When I think of my family close isn’t the idea I’m left with, besides I like this just being between us.” “No pressure.” “You need to check your messages.” “Why? I’m on a getaway.” “Fine but this means more work on Monday.” “Urgh.” She reluctantly pulled out her phone hitting speaker she let the messages play. The young krptotian could see the mask slip back on as she became Cat Grant. Kara got up to get her a cup of coffee she slipped back into assistant mode just as quickly. Setting the mug down she waited till the last call played. Cat was jotting things down and had lit another cigarette. She looked up and her eyes told the tale. “Well this was fun.” “I know.” “We could go in to the office and come back here?” “ Well if we must.” “Good I’ll go get ready.” “Don’t use all the hot water?” “Not like you’d notice anyway.” “Very funny MIss.Grant.” Kara went and pulled some clothes out it was the weekend and she didn’t feel much like office wear. Still she soldiered on and was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Cat in her underwear she stood there just to get under her skin. “That’s not fair.” “You’ve already seen me like this before.” “Yes but now it’s even more…” “More what?” “I’m going to get dressed. I don’t want to be cooped up all day.” “I know me too.” Kara disappeared behind the door leaving Cat to dress. Ten minutes later they where in the car and headed to CatCo. “ How much work do you need to do?” “We left without prepping the layout for Monday’s edition. Now there is a new ad to place and I need to check world news and add the stock quotes from Friday.” “So a couple of hours.” “As long as nothing else happens yes.” “Good.” “What did you have in mind?” “Just thought we could try something new tonight since we’re out what could a real date hurt?” “So this makes the third date?” “I think so.” “Well then I guess we will have to make plans.” “I could make a reservation?” “That would be nice.” “Well I’ll get on that as soon as we get in.” They where in the office for a full minute before something went wrong. The two were surprised to find that on their way in an earthquake had rocked the Equador. “Should you go?” “Proably.” “Go I’ll be here.” “Okay.” Kara left and as Cat headed into her office as soon as she sat down the phone rang. The day was soon turning to nite and Kara hadn’t returned yet Cat was sure she was busy saving lives there had been sightings of both Superman and Supergirl but no press had been allowed into the hot zone. Cat got up pouring herself a drink she went out to watch the sun set. She lit her cigarette and watched the city from her perch. As the amber hues faded and darkness crept in she found herself wanting to be back in Kara’s apartment away from the world. The low vibration in her pocket alerted her to a message. Kiera- Miss.Grant going to be a little late. She smiled and went back to peering off in space. The blue Girl Scout headed home she changed out of her suit and made her way for the shower. As she finished she picked out a nice outfit and made her way back to CatCo. “You look nice.” “Thank you.” “I called on the way over if we leave now we’ll be right on time.” “Perfect.” They headed out of the building and down to the garage. In the car they talked about the Earthquake. By the time they got to the restaurant they were both ready to relax. “Ah. Miss.Grant glad you could join us this evening.” “Yes I’ve been dying to try your cuisine it’s been on my to do list since you opened.” “Right this way.” “Kiera.” Snapping to attention she followed dutiful both woman suppressing the need to chuckle. As they were seated they eyed one another and settled into the ambiance. “It has a certain charm.” “For you that makes me nervous.” “Lets see what we have hmm. You came for dessert.” “It is the best part of any meal.” “Let me guess the coffee infused cake with a caramel coffee mate cream cheese icing.” “Yes of course I could never get in without you.” “Well if it makes you sick I will not baby you.” “Yes you will you love me.” “Do you read minds now?” “If I did is that what I would find?” “You really are setting a record for something.” “ Maybe but let’s enjoy this time never no what could come up.” The two enjoyed their meal and as dessert was wheeled out they both eyed the cake. They decided to split a piece much to the waiters disbelief, surprisingly it was so good they ordered another. The owner begged Cat to return another night. She knew he was hoping for a good word from Cats Corner. “Were are we off to next?” “Bed.” “Why Miss.Grant.” “Your tired you need to rest now lets go.” They made there way back to the apartment as they headed in Kara was stopped as she noticed the note on the door. Picking it up she read it. K, I know you are with her. You still did some good so maybe I can over look this but you two had Proably better keep a lower profile. The Boss and her assistant won’t last forever. Alex “What is it?” “Nothing come on.” Opening the door the two made it in Cat headed for a smoke as Kara began undressing for the night. Walking up behind her she wrapped her arms around her waist and just stayed that way for a long moment.  “Off to sleep with you we have all day tomorrow .” “I…” “I wasn’t born yesterday.” “Come with me.” Making their way towards the bed Cat undressed and slid under the covers they curled up for the night. Tbc….SuperLoveprt8


	8. Super Love part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Kara was lying on her back she was indeed sleep.Cat had watched her for twenty minutes before she decided to snoop. She wasn’t looking for anything but it was something people do.  Sitting back on the bed she lit up another cigarette she was tempted to wake her up. Then she had another idea. Turning around she moved closer to her. Pulling back the blankets she began to trace her body with her finger tips. Getting closer she began to nuzzle her neck, she placed a gentle kiss on her mouth as she let her hands caress her skin. In truth she wasn’t sure if she felt any of this but it was becoming enjoyable. “Why did you stop?” “Wondering if you felt anything?” “I feel technically and I don’t sleep as hard as you do to many sounds.” “We could continue.” “I’m hungry.” “I rubbing off on you finally.” “A little but Kiera it doesn’t mean I’m going to change.” “Not in the slightest.” “Now let’s get dressed. I have an idea.” “Sure not like we can’t eat here.” “It’s not that I have a taste for something special.” “Let me guess something French warm and chocolate.” “Yes and they don’t deliver so let’s go.” They made their way to get ready for once Kara was dragging her feet it caught Cats attention who knew she needed some sun light to recharge. After their showers they left the apartment. Outside they walked past the car. “We’re not driving?” “No you and I are going for a stroll.” “You know that’s like five miles?” “The train is close besides you need UVs and I feel like walking.” They began the long stroll to the station both smoking. They stopped by the park and watched the people it seemed like a typical Sunday morning. “Next trains in five minutes.” “This should be fun. How are you?” “Missing bed.” “Really? After breakfast we can back.” “Good I like my days off.” “Mhhh.” The train was filled with people and Cat took in the entire city. She was so use to being separated from everyone she had forgotten just how big the city could be and how easy it was to get lost in the shuffle. Kara had enjoyed their time away from work they had fallen into a rhythm . When they reached their stop they made their way up the stairs and out into the sun. “Come on almost there.” “You really are having a good time.” “Yes I am thank you.” “I’m having two pastries.” “Just two?” “I meant with you. I’m taking three home.” “Good might want one later.” “Hey.” “You would deny me sustenance?” “No.” “You look so sad you really don’t get enough to eat do you?” “I mean ok no I don’t .” “Well get what you want.” “I don’t think they sell a bakers dozen.” “It’s me. I always get what I want.” The two walked into the coffee shop. Standing in line they looked around the usual crowd people on laptops. Charging there phones fueling up on caffeine. The two didn’t really look out of place. “ Can I help you?” “I want a bakers dozen of those.” “We usually don’t sell them that way but you are Cat Grant.” “Yes I am and this place has just made Cats Corner.” “Wow thank you?” Kara watched as the woman hurried about getting their order ready. She was amused that it worked out just as she said it would. Nothing ever seemed to stop her boss. They payed and left heading back to the train. The ride was quite as was her companion. She too was mussing on time. Tomorrow they would have to go back to work and it was going to be a very long day. They reached their stop and walked off the train. Heading to her apartment they bumped into each other needing the closeness their hands met. It was the first time that their secret began to wear them down. They continued on and were now back in the apartment. “Okay I want to see you do it.” “What?” “That heat thing.” “I don’t.” “You’ve done it to my coffee.” “How did you know.” “It has a strange taste not bad just not reheated. So come on let’s see.” “Okay.” Kara squinted as she used her heat vision Cats smile faltered when she couldn’t see the laser beams. “Well that’s a let down.” “There invisible sorry.” “Well anyway.” She reached for the pastry and was surprised by its warmth. “Any milk left?” “Yes.” “Will share.” The two sat down to eat and were having a good time of just being themselves. “I can’t stay tonight.” “I know you need a change of clothes.” “That too but it’s Sunday I have therapy in the morning.” “I would prefer if you just left from here.” “Me too but I need to talk about this and it has to be real.” “You are going to mention me?” “No Proably Kiera but I need to think this up.” “Fine when you planning on leaving.” “Be nice after dinner.” “You ever had Chicago deep dish?” “I run a media Empire so no my meals actually come with utensil’s.” “You are going to love it.” “Have another pastry dear.” Cat sat as she ate six more she lit up another cigarette. When she finished Cat walked over to the bed. “Kiera?” “Yes Miss.Grant.” “Come here please.” Kara walked over to her something was different. She couldn’t place it but as she looked at her she noticed her eyes were different her skin was flushed and her heart beat had changed. Reaching up Cat pulled her closer kissing her she began to move her hands thru her hair. The two fell backwards and everything else forgotten. Hours later they both lied spent. The sun was setting and lazily they began to separate. “Hmmm let’s not.” “I don’t want you to go.” “ we’ve still got time.” “Not really time change so its later.” “We’re having salad right?” “House of course and maybe some cannoli?” “Trying new things.” “Yes.” Kara was up and gone before she could say anything more. Slowly getting out of bed she walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she let it warm up stepping in she relaxed under the spray. Her mind wandering what she was up to. She hated therapy it was a waste of money in her mind but she needed the outlet. She was still in the shower when Kara returned. Turning off the water she grabbed her robe and exited. “Something smells wonderful.” “That would be dinner.” “This is pizza.” “Yes. Try it.” “How many ways can you make pizza?” “Oh this should be the only way.” Sitting down Cat tried the dish and she soon was convinced. They are in a communicable silence. Neither wanting the evening to draw to a close. Yet time waited for no one and it was now time for her to leave. “Walk you down?” “No.” “Kiss goodbye.” “No latching on.” “I wouldn’t .” “You would.” They stepped into one another and kissed for a long moment and then parted. Kara watched the door shut as Cat headed home. The rest of the night dragged on when she heard that song. “She bangs.” “Miss.Grant.” “Not going to talk long just wanted to tuck you in.” “Yes Miss.Grant.” “Good night KIera.” “Good night MIss.Grant ” The End


End file.
